


Звездопады

by WTFStarbucks2016, Zamykaet



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, UST, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки научился защищать Стива от других, пусть и не всегда идеально, не всегда правильно. Выдержать бы теперь до конца, защитить бы его еще и от себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездопады

— Баки, нет.

Неудивительно. Привычная, ожидаемая реакция. И так же привычно Баки пытается:

— Стив, послушай, я просто…

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Нет.

Стоило хотя бы попытаться. Баки не сдается, еще нет, но делает передышку. Облокачивается на край стола, скрещивает руки на груди и выжидающе смотрит, нервно постукивая по полу носком ботинка. Половица скрипит, Стив хмурится, вертикальная морщинка расчерчивает лоб, делая лицо удивительно серьезным. Светлая челка выгорела за лето, кончики волос стали совсем белыми, и от этого Стив выглядит еще моложе, не тянет даже на свои неполные двадцать. 

И Баки лучше всех на свете знает, насколько эта хрупкость обманчива.

— Стив, — снова начинает он, ни на что особо не надеясь. — Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь брать у меня деньги насовсем. Но взаймы-то почему нет? Тебе они сейчас всяко нужнее, чем мне.

Это, в общем-то, правда. У Баки есть работа, есть семья, которая всегда может подкинуть деньжат до зарплаты или накормить. У Стива есть только Баки да парочка приятелей из колледжа, которых, можно даже не сомневаться, он ни за что не попросит о помощи. И дело не в гордости и не в принципах, Стив не рисуется и не набивает себе цену, просто он… такой.

И с ним порой чертовски сложно. Баки не может смотреть на то, как Стив с трудом выживает, тонет в вечных поисках работы, которой нет — трудно сейчас с этим, даже полностью здоровым и крепким трудно, страна задыхается и живет впроголодь, каждый выкручивается как может и как умеет. У кого-то получается, у кого-то нет.

Баки знает, что Стив не пропадет. Кто угодно, но только не Стив — слишком упрямый, слишком сильный. Вот только совсем ничего не делать невыносимо. 

Он его, Баки, лучший друг. Самый важный человек. Всегда, во всем, до конца.

И Баки все чаще чувствует себя бесполезным — до отвращения, до ломоты в костях. У Стива тяжелая жизнь, намного тяжелее, чем у самого Баки, и всегда была такой, с самого детства — и денег было меньше, и здоровье хуже, и родителей не стало слишком рано. Он, наверное, благодаря всему этому сильнее, чем сам Баки, вот только все равно не должен делать все сам, да и к сожалению, не всегда может. 

И все равно не сдается.

— Я ценю твою помощь, Бак, — серьезно говорит он, и Баки уже по тону голоса с досадой понимает, что разговор окончен, — но спасибо, я справлюсь.

Баки кусает губы, отворачивается, смотрит в окно. Начинается гроза, гром пока едва слышен, но молния слабо искрит на горизонте. Хочется, как в детстве, закрыть глаза и посчитать время до удара, чтобы понять, как далеко отсюда идет дождь.

Мама всегда говорила, что поступки важнее слов. Наверное, это хорошо, потому что возразить Баки совсем нечего, да и спорить со Стивом себе дороже. Толку все равно не будет, пытаться переубедить Стива — все равно, что двигать бетонную стену.

Он выходит на улицу, глубоко дышит соленым прохладным ветром, распрямляя плечи. В воздухе пахнет дождем и пылью, мелкие капли шуршат по листьям тощих городских кленов. Хочется курить, виски ноют, мысли в голове спутались в жесткий тугой клубок.

Стива нужно защитить. Нужно не столько самому Стиву, сколько ему, Баки. С самого детства горела эта нужда, была важной. С тех пор, когда ему было восемь, мир вокруг был больше, чем он мог себе представить, и он уже тогда не знал, как спрятать такого маленького Стива от такого огромного мира, такого шумного и грязного города, от черных дыр подворотен и сырой вони набережных, от чужих злых глаз и рук. 

Просто Стив — его Стиви — хороший. Намного лучше всех. И то, что ему плохо — неправильно, ненормально во всех возможных смыслах этого слова. Так не должно быть.

С годами это чувство лишь крепнет и становится сильнее, с одной только разницей — теперь Баки двадцать. Теперь он может больше.

Он трясет знакомых и друзей, родителей и Бекку, пытается снова и снова, спрашивает у всех. Несколько дней спустя старый приятель знакомит его с девчонкой. Она красивая, словно кукла, даже кудряшки на ее узких плечиках лежат неестественно ровно, до нее, честно говоря, даже дотронуться страшно. Когда Баки обнимает ее за талию, у нее краснеют щечки и дрожат ресницы, и ходить с ней на танцы одно сплошное удовольствие. Она добрая и нежная, она таскает Баки книжки Уэллса, обсуждает с ним полеты в космос и параллельные миры, готовит ему печенье и носит тонкие светлые платья с трогательной ниткой жемчуга на тонкой шее. Девочка и правда чудесная, Баки правда не собирается ее бросать, он правда рад, что судьба свела их вместе. 

Только это не главное. Все это неважно. Потому что еще больше Баки рад тому, что она любит помогать людям. 

— Стив, — заявляет он с порога, изо всех сил делая вид, что спокоен. Он боится отказа, действительно боится, потому что Стив, по правде говоря, может быть на редкость упрямым придурком. — Стиви, не хочешь подработать?

Стив отрывается от книги, поднимает на него глаза. Светлые-светлые, почти прозрачные.

— Ты же помнишь мою…

— Да, — перебивает Стив. — Помню, и что?

— Ее отец работает в издательстве. Я случайно узнал, что им нужен художник. Пойдешь?

Баки безумно не по себе. Стив смотрит на него пронизывающим цепким взглядом, от которого невозможно скрыться. Не понять, чувствует ли он подвох, заподозрил ли странность в таком удачном совпадении. 

Баки едва заметно мнется, борясь с желанием скрестить пальцы на удачу.

— Конечно, пойду, — отмирает Стив. — Это замечательно, Бак, спасибо огромное, что сказал. У меня сейчас… — он отводит взгляд, опускает ресницы, буравит глазами потускневшие от времени цветы на обоях. — Я буду очень рад.

Баки едва слышно выдыхает, но с улыбкой бороться никак не может, уголки губ сами собой тянутся вверх. Он фыркает, тянется к Стиву, ерошит ему волосы и смеется, смотря в его недовольное лицо. 

Его, Стива, трудно согреть словами и еще труднее — дать ему тепло. Удается редко, иногда Баки кажется, что не выходит никогда, но вот сегодня — исключение. Сегодня получилось еще раз защитить Стива, закрыть от всего плохого. Не навсегда, конечно, но хотя бы на время.

Дышать становится проще, мир вокруг становится правильнее. Стив смеется в ответ, безропотно дает себя обнять, утыкается подбородком Баки в плечо. И это все правда, правда того стоило. Только это и стоит. Чего угодно.

 

***

На свое первое настоящее свидание Стив идет в неполных двадцать лет. Другие в его возрасте уже либо женаты, либо давно и прочно увязли в бесконечном «вот подзаработаю деньжат и сразу», но Стив… Стив отчаянно тянул резину, упираясь в поиски «той самой», даже не пробуя при этом суженую действительно искать. Баки, конечно, искал за него, и ему, видит бог, это было нетрудно, вот только находил он, наверное, всегда не тех. Стив привычно и равнодушно отмахивался, вяло спорил, с явной неохотой выгуливал девушек положенные пару часов, возвращался домой и с видимым удовольствием скидывал туфли, которые только они с Баки могли посчитать парадно-выходными. Вид при этом у него был настолько уставший, словно он отпахал двойную норму Баки на заводе, а перед этим не спал пару суток. Он тяжело переносил натянутое общение ни о чем, хмурился и вздыхал украдкой, а дома клялся Баки, что последний раз соглашается на подсунутых ему девушек.

Баки кивал, трепал его по плечу, давал шутливый подзатыльник и советовал не раскисать. И продолжал раз за разом вытаскивать его на танцы, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока однажды Стив не заявил, что планы на пятницу у него уже есть. И что-то внутри у Баки задрожало и заныло, захотелось скривить губы и выплюнуть в ответ что-то злое, вот только не получилось, вырвалось только растерянное «почему?», и от ответа на вопрос легче не стало. Потому что оказалось, что смотреть на вот такого Стива, нервного и счастливого, почему-то тяжело. Хотя и не должно было так быть, и нельзя, и неправильно. Ощущать радость Стива как свою — нормально и привычно, а вот видеть, что Стив никак не может перестать улыбаться и волноваться, оказалось раздражающе сложно. 

Баки правда старается изображать, что все в порядке, заваривает чай, моет посуду — слишком осторожно, слишком тщательно, мама бы им гордилась.

Стив утаскивает лучшую рубашку Баки из шкафа, даже не спросив разрешения, напевает, начищая ботинки, дурацкую, навязчивую мелодию, которая тут же застревает у Баки в голове. Он начинает подпевать, отчаянно фальшивя — слуха нет ни у кого из них, — Стив пихает его в бок локтем, смеется и передразнивает, и Баки заражается его радостью, потому что страшно любит, когда Стив вот такой. И изо всех сил старается не думать о причинах.

Ему кажется, что это сложно.

Ему кажется.

Свидание Стива оказывается провальным. Неудивительно, впрочем. Ожидаемо. Стив возвращается домой понурый и грустный, проходит на кухню, не включая лампу, садится за стол и роняет голову на руки. Баки медленно и сонно выползает из комнаты его встречать, спотыкается о брошенную на пол куртку, матерится сквозь зубы и зажигает свет. Стив шипит и трет глаза руками.

— Не надо, — просит он.

Баки, конечно же, его не слушает. Заходит, осторожно пытается заглянуть Стиву в лицо.

— Все плохо? — тихо спрашивает он.

Стив молча кивает. По нему видно, как сильно он не хочет обсуждать произошедшее — может, только сейчас, может, вообще. Баки дергается на автомате — не может не волноваться. Злость на незнакомую девчонку вспыхивает внутри и гаснет, горячо мерцая.

Он привык злиться на людей, которые задевают Стива, чаще всего злиться молча — не всем можно набить морду, хотя он слишком, непозволительно часто этого хочет. Толку от драки мало — Стиву этим не поможешь, его этим не защитишь. Жалостью, разумеется, тоже. 

Впрочем, это и хорошо. Баки не чувствует жалости, и это, черт побери, душит его так сильно, что першит в горле. Он должен реагировать не так, он должен думать не о том. Не о том, как смотрел в стену час назад. Не о том, что по злой и глупой иронии судьбы, до того, как потерять последний шанс, он и не знал, что на что-то надеялся.

Баки научился защищать Стива от других, пусть и не всегда идеально, не всегда правильно.

Выдержать бы теперь до конца, защитить бы его еще и от себя.

Он смотрит на светлую, отливающую золотым в полумраке макушку, и стискивает край скатерти так сильно, что сводит пальцы. 

— Завтра, — говорит он, — пойдем с тобой на танцы с самыми красивыми дамочками Бруклина. А, Стиви? И думать забудешь про эту свою…

Стив машет головой, не поднимая взгляд. Лениво — понимает, что отпираться бессмысленно, но для проформы делает вид, что ни за что не согласится. У Баки от натянутой улыбки немеют скулы, но он упрямо сжимает губы, выпрямляясь и небрежно опуская руку Стиву на плечо.

Он все равно не может сделать большего.

— Иди, отдохни, — советует он. — Утром будет легче, вот увидишь.

И по дороге в спальню изо всех сил надеется, что легче станет не только Стиву.

Глаза режет невыносимо. Баки выключает свет, но жжение под веками не пропадает. Стив шуршит чем-то за стенкой, и его присутствие почему-то успокаивает. Стив еще здесь, они пока только вдвоем, ничего непоправимого не случилось.

От дурацкого собственничества хочется заехать кулаком в стену. Нельзя, конечно же — Стив услышит. Нужно себя контролировать.

Да вот только как, если внутри все горит, и не поймешь, от чего дышать тяжелее — от ревности или от страха? Баки прекрасно, прекрасно понимает, что на свете рано или поздно найдется девушка, которая сможет заботиться о Стиве лучше, чем он сам. Так, как он, Стив, того заслуживает. Так, как он, Баки, никогда не сможет.

Только доверить Стива кому-то — невозможно. 

Из-за стены слышится негромкая музыка. Джаз, конечно же, знакомое, затертое до дыр и набившее оскомину «Солнышко»*. Проигрыватель старый, заедает, игла то и дело соскальзывает, надо бы починить, да все время вылетает из головы… Стив, наверное, рисует. Баки трет ладонями лицо и не может себе представить, что это совсем скоро кончится, что весь привычный мир рухнет и никогда не станет прежним. Что он не вернется с войны. Вся эта война кажется нереальной, весь мир за пределами крошечной квартирки будто картонный, не настоящий, не имеющий значения. 

Иногда Баки думает о том, чтобы сказать Стиву правду. И жмурится от этих мыслей как от резкой боли. Он должен защищать Стива. Должен быть рядом. А не лишать его лучшего друга, или, того хуже, втягивать в эту неправильную, зыбкую, горячую трясину, у которой нет дна. В которой дохнут и сбиваются все приоритеты и нормы, которая неправильна и не может быть правильной. Которую сам Баки для себя не выбрал бы.

Он знает, что делать, когда хочется трахаться. Знает, как отдрочить себе так, что из головы вышибет все мысли.

Что сделать с желанием обнять изо всех сил, прижаться и стоять так долго-долго, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Спустя месяц он, задыхаясь от пыли и забившей нос крови, прижимается к земле и не может поверить, что тот мир, с музыкой за стенкой, запахом чая и домом вообще когда-либо существовал.

***

В город они входят на рассвете.

В сизом холодном тумане он кажется мирным и сонным. Маленькие, по-европейски уютные домики, увитые плющом и виноградом, спят в утренней тишине. Листья с деревьев еще не облетели, узкие улочки тонут в зелени, шаги эхом отдаются от старой затертой до блеска брусчатки. Весь городок — три улицы да церковь, меньше, чем их квартал, оттого кажется непривычно тихим и светлым.

Баки не расслабляется ни на секунду, закинув винтовку на плечо. Стив снял щит со спины и зажал ремешки в кулаке, то и дело кивком головы отправляя кого-то из парней заглянуть в пустые брошенные дома. Баки старается держаться на шаг впереди него, прикрывая, неосознанно толкая за спину. В стылом воздухе спать хочется невыносимо, не помогает никакой адреналин, глаза печет и режет, голова кажется тяжелой и ватной. Усталость берет свое. Он не помнит, сколько уже ночей они толком не спали, Стив, кажется, вознамерился выиграть войну так быстро, как только возможно, и делает для этого все, не жалея ни себя, ни их. Может, действительно так сильно хочет, может, боится подвести себя и других, наконец-то получив первый в жизни серьезный шанс сделать что-то по-настоящему полезное. Баки не спрашивал. Он уже вечность не говорил со Стивом по-настоящему.

Это их первая совместная вылазка, не считая полумутного бреда Аццано, который Баки помнит душными темными вспышками. Ему тревожно. Ему всегда теперь тревожно, чувство страха въелось в него сильнее, чем запах пороха.

Вокруг стоит тишина, на улицах и в домах ни души. Ближе к центральной площади следы войны наконец-то становятся заметны — дороги изрыты следами гусениц, в заборах и стенах зияют дыры, сиротливо разбросаны вещи — то ли жители, покидая город, не успели взять их с собой, то ли решили бросить. Баки утыкается взглядом в самодельную куклу, похожую на тех, что в детстве шила сестра и вздрагивает всем телом так сильно, что слышит, как звонко ударяются друг о друга зубы.

Когда отряд добирается до ратуши, становится очевидно, куда пропали все местные жители. Баки видел смерть столько раз, что сбился со счета, но от вида ровно лежащих вдоль стены тел его мутит так же сильно, как и в первый раз. Парни за спиной стонут невпопад, Дум-Дум мелко и часто крестится, что-то шепча. Баки сглатывает, пытается набрать в грудь воздуха, но от сладковатого запаха его тошнит еще сильнее.

Стив напрягается, весь каменеет, меняется в лице, лихорадочно оглядывается по сторонам. Кажется, будто он в любую секунду готов ударить, так судорожно сжимаются пальцы на шлевках щита. Он готов к бою, готов прямо сейчас, и воздух вокруг него словно звенит.

— Эй, — осторожно, едва слышно зовет Баки. — Стив?

Тот оборачивается, растерянно смотрит пустыми глазами и, Баки уверен, не видит ничего. Зрачки поплыли, на виске бьется жилка, губы побледнели. Ему тяжело, это так заметно, так видно, что у Баки сбивается дыхание. Стив может сколько угодно делать вид, что готов воевать, вот только Баки знает, что к этому нельзя быть готовым, и привыкнуть до конца нельзя, не получится, он пробовал, они все пробовали… Стив молчит, только дышит шумно, явно хочет что-то сказать, но теряется, не может найти слов.

Его можно понять, его поймет любой. Впервые — всегда страшно. Невыносимо.

Баки мягко подходит ближе, садится на корточки и поднимает с песка прохладную гладкую гильзу. Бесцельно крутит ее в пальцах, роняет, смотрит на Стива.

— Очередью прошлись, — тихо говорит он. Стив молчит, но Баки знает, что он его слышит, видит, как у него напряглись плечи. — Значит, взяли, что было нужно, и ушли. Нет здесь никого, Стив. И засады нет. Еду и ценности забрали, жителей выстроили у стенки и… — он щелкает пальцами, и в тишине звук получается нехороший, громкий, Стив вздрагивает. — Точно тебе говорю. Они… когда они оставляют в городе своих, когда остаются… они вешают обычно. Предателей, шпионов, тех, кто не согласился помогать, кто может быть опасен. 

Стив ничего не уточняет и не спрашивает, верит сразу и безоговорочно, на слово, просто кивает, опуская глаза.

— Нужно поспать, — продолжает Баки. — В городе безопасно, мы можем занять какой-нибудь дом. Подальше отсюда, конечно. Видел я на окраине здоровский домишко, там и кровати на всех найдутся и, может, какая-нибудь еда в погребе. Давай, сопляк, собирай парней, и идем.

Он впервые за долгое время зовет Стива дурацким детским прозвищем, на секунду вздрагивает, хочет себя одернуть, обратиться по уставу, назвать капитаном… Но Стив отмирает, светлеет лицом, снова кивает. Баки хочется обнять его, закинуть руку на шею, притянуть к себе, прижаться губами к горячему влажному виску, начать тараторить что-то легкое и бодрое — Стива всегда можно было заболтать и отвлечь.

Разумеется, он этого не делает. Только смотрит долго-долго Стиву вслед.

Именно тогда, когда слова находятся, их нельзя сказать, но они жгут гортань, вертятся на языке.

Не нужно, Стив. Не нужно быть идеальным, брось ты это. Ты можешь потерять контроль над ситуацией, все могут, ты ведь все еще человек, хоть они и накачали тебя сывороткой по самые уши, замотали во флаг и отправили махать щитом. Не бойся не справиться, я ведь подхвачу тебя, ты ведь все еще не должен справляться один…

Баки очень надеется, что Стив это знает. Что Стив это помнит.

Что Стив хотя бы раз попробует.

***

Баки пришивает пуговицу. Иголка кривая, с отломанным кончиком, бережно начищенная кем-то до блеска — это тут они на вес золота, а дома мать давно выбросила бы такую. Огрубевшие мозолистые пальцы не слушаются, нитка все рвется и рвется.

Дома попросил бы помочь Стива. 

Тут — не дом.

— Солдат, — говорил ему отец, — должен уметь делать все сам.

Нитка снова рвется. Баки скрипит зубами, откладывает куртку в сторону, бережно воткнув иголку в лацкан — с него станется, если потеряет. Трет покрасневшие от дыма глаза тыльной стороной ладони, морщится — каждый раз будто впервые, будто не привык. 

Морита тяжело плюхается рядом, пихает локтем в бок и сует в руки каску с водой.

— Умойся, — предлагает он.

Они с ним все после плена так. Баки приятно, противно и неловко разом. Всем там досталось. Он не единственный и не исключительный, с ним почти все в порядке. Почти. О деталях он думать не может и не хочет.

Обеззараживающие таблетки еще не растворились, вода пахнет хлоркой, а от кислоты сводит зубы, но Баки все равно делает несколько жадных глотков. Выливает немного в ладонь, плещет в лицо. Теплая, противная, но все равно становится легче. Ветерок обдувает мокрые щеки, и сразу хочется дышать полной грудью, комок в горле уже не вызывает желания судорожно закашляться.

Нырнуть бы в эту воду с головой, погрузиться в тишину и прохладу, замереть и не двигаться, даже не дышать. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Стив сидит напротив. Баки вглядывается в его лицо, смаргивая капли с ресниц. Он не слушал, о чем шел разговор, слишком устал, ловя краем уха лишь обрывки слов, зато теперь, заинтересовавшись, весь напрягается. И только потом замечает, что не он один.

Стив рассказывает про детство и Бруклин. Горячо, взахлеб, спешит, сбивается, улыбается так, что даже глаза блестят. И это красиво, безумно красиво со стороны, Баки завороженно замирает и смотрит. Он успел забыть, каким может быть Стив. Успел забыть, как сильно может к нему тянуть, как горячо, тревожно и сладко от этого внутри.

Коммандос, вначале сидевшие плотным кружком вокруг Стива, отсаживаются один за другим, напряженно хмурясь и переглядываясь. Дуган пытается отвлечь Стива, вставляет что-то невпопад, задавая дурацкие вопросы, вот только толку от этого никакого. 

— И вот, — продолжает Стив, все еще не видя, как реагируют парни, — тогда мы…

Он осекается, когда Дум-Дум, сидящий к нему вплотную, резко встает.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, поднимая непонимающий взгляд. Искорки в его глазах гаснут одна за другой.

— Ты, капитан… — бормочет Морита. — Зря ты это… Когда кто-то о доме так — дурная примета. Говорят, что и недели не пройдет, как домой отправишься, родная земля позвала, значит. И всех, кто рядом, за собой утащишь.

— Вы в это настолько верите, что шарахаетесь, как от больного? — поднимает брови Стив. На его лице нет страха, лишь недоумение и что-то еще — почти неуловимое, но такое знакомое на этом чужом, едва узнаваемом лице.

Не привыкать ему, что шарахаются. И этот взгляд, пустой, затравленный… Стив готов защищаться. Пусть и на секунду, но отточенные годами рефлексы дают о себе знать. Ноздри раздуваются, глаза вспыхивают темным. Он готов себя защищать, броситься в атаку, он забывает, что вокруг друзья. Не привык. Вот к этому — еще нет, и Баки не знает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь по-настоящему вписаться в общество, открыться, стать своим. Захочет ли он сам, и захочет ли общество принять его, понять, протянуть руку. Он очень упрямый, очень прямой и еще очень, очень многого не понимает.

— Они верят, — хочется сказать Баки. — Они верят, и я верю. Скажешь, я дурак? Да я и сам бы так решил еще год назад. Ты ведь знаешь, дома я в церковь ходил только потому, что так принято было. Но тут... Тут все верят и в бога, и в черта, и в судьбу, и в приметы, тут во все веришь, потому что умирать страшно, действительно страшно, я и сам не знал, насколько… 

Баки дорого бы отдал, чтобы не знать. Но он помнит — и уверен, что на всю жизнь сохранит в памяти секунды, когда сознание провалилось в черную дыру, и не осталось сил цепляться за реальность, вообще ничего не осталось ни вокруг него, ни внутри. Только имя, звание и номер жетона. 

Он встает, шумно выдыхает от боли в усталых затекших ногах, обходит по кругу затухающий костер, плюнувший в лицо густым горьким дымом и садится рядом со Стивом прямо на землю, холодную и твердую. С удовольствием выпрямляет ноги, тянется и улыбается. Прищурившись, смотрит на огонь, на черный лес и черное небо, на сотни тысяч звезд на головой. Ему кажется, что они вот-вот сорвутся вниз. Как и он сам.

— Тут, Стиви, — говорит он абсолютно спокойно, — люди верят и не в такой бред. Был у нас в части один танкист, я уже и не вспомню его фамилию, рыжий такой, невысокий — парни, вы же поняли, о ком я? — так вот он однажды…

Баки несет чушь и сам это знает. Ему неважно. Не это важно. Коммандос смотрят настороженно и устало, его вряд ли кто-то слушает по-настоящему, да ему и нечего толком сказать. Но он говорит, фыркает через слово, улыбается через силу. Кладет руку Стиву на плечо, несильно сдавливает под воротом ключицу — уже не хрупкую, но все такую же горячую, и наверняка пульс под кожей так же лихорадочно сбивается и частит, проверить бы, узнать бы…

Баки даже не замечает, как перестает дрожать. Стив сводит брови к переносице и улыбается, открыто, светло и тепло. Он все еще многого не понимает, а Баки, кажется, уже давным-давно перестал понимать. 

***

Сбегать от Стива просто лишь поначалу. Он ищет его, Баки это знает, а еще знает, что Стив не сдастся и не отступится. От его упрямства, черт возьми, у Баки всегда было больше проблем, чем пользы. 

И на этот раз он тоже не собирается отступать. Вот только и Баки в вопросах безопасности Стива никогда не шел на компромиссы. Это, наверное, всегда было единственным, что горело в нем ярче желания жить, памяти о собственном имени и страха перед смертью — свой и чужой.

Румыния встречает его уютом небольшой камерной страны, теплой и яркой, простой и спокойной. Он никогда не хотел жить в подобном месте, но теперь оказывается, что и там может быть вполне неплохо. Не дом, конечно. Но дома нет нигде. А здесь, в маленькой квартире с заклеенными окнами он привыкает не кричать по ночам, не брать с собой нож в ванну, не шарахаться от каждого прохожего на улице и улыбаться знакомым. И наконец-то систематизирует кашу из воспоминаний в голове, заводя первый дневник.

К десятому дневнику жизнь налаживается окончательно. 

К двадцатому в квартиру врывается Стив.

Он изменился почти так же сильно, как и Баки, стал намного жестче и сильнее, стал по-другому смотреть и говорить, изменилась даже походка. Только мягкость в коротком «Бак» осталась прежней.

А еще и доверие. Прямое, безграничное, полное, абсолютное, сразу, сходу, до конца. И в Бухаресте, и в Берлине, и в толпе людей, которые могут пострадать, и наедине, когда может пострадать он сам. Его хочется встряхнуть за шкирку, хочется на него наорать, заставить услышать, черт возьми. Баки пытается, но натыкается на хмурый категоричный взгляд и прикусывает губу, сдаваясь.

— Возьми, — пробует он, ни на что особо не надеясь, и протягивает Стиву нож.

Их маленькая группа уже разбрелась на ночлег по комнатам крошечного отеля на границе штата. Стены картонные, дверь хлипкая даже на вид, чтобы ее снести хватит и одного удара бионической руки.

— Возьми, — давит Баки. — Если ночью я…

У Стива глаза как в детстве — прозрачное ломкое стекло.

— Все хорошо, — говорит он уверенно и спокойно. Едва заметно улыбается, забирает нож и отбрасывает на прикроватный столик. Металл со звоном бьется о дерево, Баки вздрагивает. Ему хочется схватить нож, снова всунуть в руки Стива, хочется орать, хочется, чтобы Стив хотя бы один чертов раз выключил свое бешеное, нечеловеческое упрямство.

Хочется сцеловать улыбку с его губ.

— Все хорошо, Баки, — повторяет Стив. — Мы справимся.

И верить ему просто. Намного проще, чем самому себе.

 

____________________  
*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRpzKXEmuWE&hl=ru&gl=RU


End file.
